


Days

by moon_hotel



Category: Bonanza Bros.
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week in the life of the Bonanza brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my Bonanza Bros. roleplay blog.](http://bonanza-brothers.tumblr.com) (The biographer/artist mentioned is myself.)

On Monday, a surveillance job. They spend the night in the hedges of a mansion on the east side of town, passing the binoculars and notepad back and forth.

On Tuesday, it rains. Mobo cleans the house and Robo spends the day on the phone, talking to their client from the day before. Afterwards, they watch a movie. They argue about whether it's good or not. Conclusion: who knows?

On Wednesday, Robo's caught shoplifting and takes a punch to the face for it. Mobo makes a distraction (with his fists) until his brother can squirm out of the security guard's grip, and then they book it out the doors. It's not like them to get caught, and it stings.

On Thursday, they make up for it. They head out of town to stick up a charity ball, and collect money from the assembled wealthy with a big canvas bag. The brothers make it worth their while, though: their autographs will more than make up the difference.

On Friday, they read about their exploits in the paper, turn down a request for an interview, and then head out at night on courier service. They deliver a package to someone on the other end of town. They don't stick around to find out what it is.

On Saturday, they take a trip to South Island to hang with Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. Eggman mentions the charity ball, and everyone laughs. The brothers don't mention the stakeout, or the delivery, or the black spot still creeping out from under the edge of Robo's glasses. Only Ulala seems to notice, and they'd never hide anything from her, if she asked; but she doesn't ask.

On Sunday, they relax. They sleep in, exhausted from the day before, and wake up in the early afternoon. They have some coffee, write up the week's jobs for their books, and spend the rest of the day in their pajamas.

On Monday, they see their biographer/artist again.

"Sorry," they say. "I've been really busy. Have I missed much?"

"Not much," Mobo says, shrugging. "Same old, same old."

"C'mon in, Sketch," Robo says, clearing off the table. "Have a seat and we'll tell you all about it."

 


End file.
